A Faraway Dream
by LolliGurlz
Summary: Based on the song Adolescence. Rin and Len have been together since they were born. Now at age fifteen, they've slowly begun to see the other with passion filled eyes. Of course there new found love is nothing but forbidden, so will they let the outside world ruin their dream of being together? Rated M for later LEMONS. TWINCEST! Please R&R.
1. First Position

~Eleven Years Ago~

"Rin. Len," a woman called up the staircase.

"Hurry up you two," a man exclaimed after waiting for their twins to appear.

A pair of children ran down the staircase after their parents' cries, the boy in the lead and the girl trailing behind him. Both shared similar features, such as their golden hair and cerulean eyes. Once they were both down, their parent's helped them put on their coats and then ushered them out of their house. In their mom's hands were two small duffle bags, one yellow and the other one orange.

The family of four walked out of their front yard and into the back of their house. The father walked over towards their blue Corolla and unlocked the doors with his twins and wife following behind him. Once the car beeped, the boy climbed into the left and the girl in the right back seat door. Excitedly they jumped into their car seats as their father started up the car. On the other hand their mom buckled them into their car seats and when she was done, she placed their bags next to them.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked as her parents buckled themselves in.

"Rin," her mom asked. "What did you and Len tell us what you wanted to do last night?"

"We wanted to be able to dance like the people in the story," Len answered for his sister.

"That's the only hint we're giving you two," their father replied as he carefully drove down the drive way.

After a few minutes their father parked the car in front of a building neither of the twins had seen before. On it there was a huge sign that read, Dance Academy. Rin looked back at her brother, smiling gleefully. He smiled back at her too, happy to see his sister happy.

Swiftly they unbuckled their car seats and grabbed their bags.

"Wait for me to open the door," their mom called as they looked at the building through the window. "I don't want either of you getting hit."

As the door opened wide, the two ran up to the clear glass wall of the studio. In there they saw a couple of dancers, probably in their late teens. They danced together perfectly, elegantly moving across the floor. Rin admired the girl ballerina, how she danced like the princess in the story book. All Len cared about was the amount of time he'd get to spend dancing with his sister.

"Len," she asked her brother. "Do you think we'll be like them someday?"

"Yes, my princess," he kissed his younger sister's hand.

"Do you think this was the right thing to do?" their father asked their mother as they wandered up towards their children. "If they stick with dance they'll be together all the time."

"As long as it somehow doesn't lead to anything _romantic_ between them, I'll be fine."

* * *

~Rin P.O.V~

"First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth. And again."

My dance teacher, Lola, was forcing everyone to do positions again at the end of class, since apparently one of us didn't have the proper foot placement earlier during warm ups. Right now it was already six thirty and my parents always wanted Len and I home from dance before seven. I knew we'd probably come home late since we live on the edge of town which is forty five minutes away if we walk.

We'd all done at least nine sets of the positions and I felt my feet cramping. Personally I wanted to plop myself down on the floor and take a nap.

Lola had already moved my best friend, Miki, towards the front of the line, since apparently I talk too much with her. Thankfully Len and I were next to each other now, so we talked constantly when she wasn't looking.

"Don't you think she's she overreacting just a bit?" Len whispered in my ear as I tried to focus. I felt his firm chin resting against my shoulder. "Really if only one person messed up, shouldn't whoever it is should just do it by themselves?"

"What if the person was you," I coldly whispered as I looked away from my feet to face Len. His dark blue eyes were concentrated deeply on me causing me to blush. Really I have no clue why I'd be blushing. I like Len, but as a brother. Well I guess I never thought about us being more than siblings. I mean if we weren't siblings I would probably find him so much more attractive.

Suddenly while I was thinking about Len, I misplaced my feet and fell backwards. My vision had blurred making it impossible for me to catch myself. I tried reaching for the bar, but it was out of my grasp. I knew if I couldn't grab the bar, then the floor wasn't too far away.

Time seemed to have slowed down as I fell; now all I had to wait was for my head to hit the ground.

"Rin," I heard Len call my name before my eyes shut. As I lay there, I continued to wait for the floor to come in contact with my head. But nothing, all I felt was a pair of hands wrapped around my head. Slowly my eyes fluttered open, revealing Len's face inches away from mine; his lips centimeters away. My cheeks began heating up the longer Len and I stayed like that.

"Miss Kagamine," Lola called as she clapped her hands causing both Len and I to turn our heads. "If you want to talk to your brother so badly, then stop pretending that dance is a high priority of yours and leave."

"Sorry Lola," I stuttered as Len helped me back up to the bar. As he helped me, I noticed his sweet smile and flushed cheeks as he starred back at me.

Everyone else started laughing at Len and me, but Lola had them stop. Before we could enter the changing rooms, Lola said she had to announce something, so she ushered us all to sit in a circle on the freshly polished dance floor.

Len and I sat next to each other with our friends, Gumo and Miki sitting by our sides. Lola had pulled out a pile of packets out of her bag and asked us to pass them around. After passing Miki the pile, quickly I looked over the front page. On it was written, "Audition form for Crypton Academy."

Crypton Academy was an art school with three performing arts career focuses to choose from along with the regular classes. These were music, theater, and dance.

"Class," Lola exclaimed. "In a few weeks the talent scouts from Crypton Academy will be coming to our mid- summer recital. Everyone here will be dancing a solo, at least one duet and the group dance. Based on your performances they will pick the top four students and whoever they are they will be given a full scholarship to attend."

Miki and I turned to face each other. Her cheeks had already turned the same color as her hair. We both wanted to become prima ballerinas since we both started dancing at age four, going to Crypton Academy would give us an edge in the ballet world.

After Lola dismissed us Miki and I ran into the girls changing room along with the other girl dancers.

"Can you believe it Rin?" Miki exclaimed as she grabbed my hands. We began giggling as we jumped up and down in a circle like kids.

"I know right? This is like a dream."

The sound of my phone ringing caused me to let go of Miki's hands. I just got a text from Len and quickly I read it over.

**To: Rin Kagamine**

**From: Len Kagamine**

**Hurry up. Gumo said he could give us a ride if you hurry.**

"Who was that?" Miki asked.

"Len," I sighed as I slipped off my tights and leotard, replacing them with a tank top and some shorts. "I have to go or else he'll leave me here."

"See you at practice on Monday," Miki waved as I ran out of the door. Len and Gumo were waiting in front of the studio for me. Gumo was spinning the keys to his car around his finger as he talked to Len. I couldn't hear them too well, so I quietly walked up to them.

* * *

~Len P.O.V~

"Hey Len," Gumo called as I sent Rin a text. I looked up from my phone before placing it in the pocket of my duffle bag. "Why do you still take dance?"

I had an answer, but I wasn't going to tell my best friend it; even though we were really close. So I lied and said, "All the sports tryouts already happened at the end of the school year. I can't get on a team for anything."

"Then why not quit and get a new hobby?"

I had an answer for that question too. Because without dance, Rin would have a new pas de deux partner, since our teacher always pairs us up. I hate to admit it, but I've become jealous of the other guy dancers in Rin and I's class. Even though there weren't a lot of them, I knew if I wasn't there Rin would've dated most of them by now. She is pretty cute and kind to everyone in the company. Any one of the guys would be a dumb ass to not date her.

Another thing I hate to admit it is my loathe of dancing, I've continued taking lessons since Rin has always loved it. Ever since we read the book Cendrillon for the first time, she's always wanted to be able to dance like a princess. That day she told me she'd do anything possible to be a dancer and enjoy every second of it. Rin's kept her promise to this day by even liking the intense training that kept her body perfect shape for getting leads in the ballets.

"Dance isn't a bad hobby," I replied. "Besides it gets me out of taking gym next year so can take an extra elective."

"Good point," Gumo exclaimed as he twirled his car keys around his finger. We were waiting for Rin to show up, and literally a few seconds after Gumo spoke we heard footsteps behind us. Rin was timidly looking up at Gumo and me, her duffle bag in hand.

"You guys want to get going?" Gumo asked as he pointed to his hand me down car. Rin climbed in the backseat as Gumo and I got in the front. As we drove home, it was silent except for the sound of Rin texting in back. To block out the sound I turned on the radio, but much to my dismay it was broken.

"Sorry," Gumo explained, "I'm getting it fixed soon."

Gumo pulled the car up in front of our house. I had to repeat that we were home to Rin a few times before she left with me.

"Thanks Gumo," she waved as he drove off, her duffle bag in her other hand. Gumo gave her an alluring smile before I glared at him so he'd back off. He shrugged his shoulders at my actions as I placed an arm around my sister. She instantly began to stutter, which confused me. The only people who ever did that around me were my fan-girls. Even if I wasn't touching them, they'd still stutter.

I tried not to let it bother me as I pulled my house key out of my pocket. As we walked in we found a note from our parents. Apparently they both had weekend business trips so we were home alone for the weekend.

"So Rin," I asked her. Her gentle gaze and low cut tank top caused me to stutter the rest of my sentence as my cheeks warmed up. "What should we do?"

"I don't know," she yawned, stretching her arms out. Clearly she was exhausted from dance.

"If you want to just skip dinner and go to bed you can."

She tilted her head to the side as she opened her eyes wide like a puppy's. "Will you come up with me?"

We stood like that for a few minutes before I sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Rin cautiously wrapped her wrist around mine before leading me upstairs towards her room. After our fourteenth birthday our parents forced us each to get our own rooms. They were on opposite ends of the hallway, on the left was mine and Rin's was on the right.

Once we got to her room she tiredly pushed the door open. Her room wasn't too messy; just a few things were out of place. She grabbed something out of her dresser as I sat down on her bed. I turned so I faced her back. She was fiddling with something in her shirt before revealing her pulled off bra. Once she had it in her hand, she threw it towards me; causing it to land on my lap.

When she turned around she instantly blushed when she saw me holding her bra.

"I forgot you were there," she stuttered as she grabbed it from me and threw it in the hamper.

"Do you want me to leave? I can wait in the hallway or something."

"No it's fine, just turn around or something."

I did as my sister suggested. I turned to face her cream colored wall as she changed into her pajamas. When she called my name I turned around so see her wearing a long black tank top with a blue bow and some matching black shorts. In her hand was a hair brush that she brought to the bed as she sat down. As she placed her hand on the handle I placed mine over hers. I felt her hand heat up under mine causing us both to blush. I needed a reason for holding her hand; she was my sister after all and we'd never done anything like that before. "Can I brush your hair?"

"Sure Len," she skeptically replied as she shrugged her shoulders. Cautiously so I wouldn't hurt her I ran the brush through her golden hair. She seemed so calm and relaxed as I did this. After a while she leaned back into my chest. When I'd finished she was still lying against me.

"Rin," I called as I tapped on her shoulder. She didn't respond. Slowly I leaned over and realized she'd fallen asleep in my arms. Carefully I picked her up and tucked her into her bed. "Night Rin."

Before I left her room, I kissed her lightly on her forehead and a sweet moan escaped her lips.

* * *

**A/N: After I closed my poll in September I remember there being a tie for Why Don't you Call Me Yet and Adolescence. Well today I finished the first chapter n.n**

**I sort of have an idea of the plot, but I'm not sure if its a good idea. If you have any ideas you want in the story please send me them either as a PM or in your REVIEW.**

**~LolliGurlz**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Hiding Emotions

**Hi, sorry for the late update. School's making me super busy lately and I had auditions for three different plays (I hope I got in one of them) so I decided to update now instead of late last night.**

**Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW O.O**

* * *

~Rin P.O.V~

"Goodnight Rin," I heard Len whisper as he kissed my forehead. I was hoping for one on the cheek, but the forehead was all I got. I had pretended to have fallen asleep in hopes he'd stay with me, like when we were little; sharing out huge queen sized bed.

As his lips left me an involuntary moan escaped my lips. If I wasn't pretending to be asleep I would've covered my mouth. I heard a sweet chuckle from Len as he closed the door behind him. Once it was shut I nervously opened my eyes. The room was already pitch black. Everything around me created shadows causing me to cover my head with my blanket and fall asleep.

~The Next Day~

As I threw the covers off, I jumped out of bed. I felt so refreshed and awake, until I went into the bathroom and looked at myself. My blonde hair had become a messy bed head. I wasn't in the mood to brush it so I grabbed one of my hair elastics and tied my hair up in a bun like I did for ballet. My eyes were surrounded by dark circles which was typical for me.

When I was done I opened the bathroom door to the smell of fresh orange juice. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen to find Len using the juicer. Splatters of the citrus liquid covered his face and the counter he was working on. He was so concentrated that he didn't even notice me walking into the kitchen. Quietly I tip toed behind him so my chin was hovering over his shoulder. I tried not to breathe too hard because I knew I'd startle him.

I tried creeping closer to him, but he turned around with the glass of orange juice in his hand and smacked it into me. It spilled all over the both of us and as we looked up at each other we had no clue weather to laugh or not. In that short time of silence the juice managed to make my skin super sticky.

"Len," I asked. "Can you get me a wet paper towel? I'm all sticky cause of you."

"That's what she said," He laughed as I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"You idiot," I retorted as he held the towel above me. I tried grabbing it, but he held it too high for me to grab. "Len give it."

"Not without you apologizing for calling me an idiot."

"No way," I retorted as I continued to jump. "Give it."

"No, just let me do it Rin."

Suddenly he began running the towel over my face, cleaning off the sticky liquid. He started at my forehead and continued across my face. He gazed at me with such an intense stare that it caused me to blush even harder, but out of what this time? My embarrassment had left me once I was concentrating on grabbing the towel. So what now?

"Rin," Len asked. "Why are you blushing so hard?"

I had no idea, so I knew I had to lie, "I'm just thinking about someone."

He raised his eyebrow as his eyes opened wider then before out of shock. "Who?"

~Len P.O.V.~

Was Rin in love with someone? She has been blushing a lot and yesterday she seemed really happy while she was texting someone in the car. But who was it? If it's Gumo I'm going to have a fit. My sister deserves better than Gumo who's like two years older than us.

"Miki, she told me something funny about Lola."

"If you say so," I sighed as I threw away the paper towel. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want is fine," she sweetly replied, her eyes shone brightly as she smiled.

"How about eggs and toast?" I asked since it really is the only breakfast thing I can cook. She nodded her head in agreement. "Should I start the eggs or do you want to?"

"I'll make the eggs," she exclaimed as she grabbed a skillet. When the handle was in her hand she pointed it at me. "You just put the bread in the toaster and watch it."

It didn't take long for breakfast to be made and eaten. After Rin and I had no clue what to do. We just sat at the table, facing the empty plates and used silverware. It was the first day of summer vacation and I was sitting inside with my twin sister on a Saturday. I had to think of something to do. A sudden beep from my phone caused me to lose my trail of thought. It was from Gumo.

**To: Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine, and Miki**

**From: Gumo Megpoid**

**My parents decided they wanted to take Gumi and me to the beach today. You wanna come?**

"Who was that?" Rin asked as I closed my phone.

"Gumo, he wants us to come with him, Gumi and Miki to the beach."

"That sounds like fun," she replied. "Should we ask mom and dad first?"

"They aren't coming home till Sunday night," I exclaimed as I texted Gumo. "So let's go."

Gumo texted me telling me all Rin and I had to do was be ready and they'd pick us up at our house. Rin rushed into her room as I walked into mine. I began digging through my drawers in search for some trunks. My room was really messy so it took a while to find a pair. The ones I grabbed were just black and I grabbed a white baggy t-shirt to wear over it for the time being. Before leaving my room I slipped on some black sandals and closed the door behind me.

"Rin," I called for her as I knocked on her door. "Hurry up."

"I am Len," she yelled. "Just wait, I'm almost done."

My phone beeped again. It was Gumo telling us he was on his way. He wanted us to be waiting outside of our house, but instead of doing that Rin and I were inside. I was about to push my sister's door open and drag her outside if she didn't hurry up soon.

"Rin," I called. "If you're not out here in ten seconds I'm coming in and dragging you out."

As I began counting I heard the sound of Rin hurrying inside to get ready. I was about to say one, so my hand was wrapped around the doorknob and was ready to push it open.

"One."

But before I could open the door, Rin stopped me with her new appearance. She had on an orange bikini with black straps that tied into a bow on the back of her neck. The swimsuit had black trim and she had on a matching black bow in her hair and flip flops. She had a white cover-up on over everything, but she left it unzipped.

"Come on Len," she stuttered as she blushed, wrapping her wrist around mine. We walked down the stairs and before leaving we made sure we had our phones and keys to get in later. As we walked out Gumo's parents drove up in front of our house with Gumo, Miki and Gumi sitting in the back seat.

* * *

**Oooooh beach trip (so cliche on my part -.-")**

**Please review and vote on the poll on my profile please :)**

**~LolliGurlz**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Hi sorry for the late update. This chapter gets a little pervy (that's why this is M-Rated)**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW :)**

* * *

~Rin P.O.V.~

Len and I had to sit in the trunk of the car for the hour and a half long trip to the beach because Gumo's parents were in the front seat and Miki, Gumi and Gumo were in the backseat. Gumo offered me his lap to sit on, but Len grabbed my wrist and brought me to the trunk with him before I could sit on him. The ride was really boring except for when Gumo's parents said we could watch a movie since we got stuck in traffic. Gumi eagerly pulled out some DVDs and began reading the titles.

"Alright guys, we have Hunger Games, Mean Girls and The Avengers. What do you want to watch?"

"Can we please not watch Mean Girls?" Gumo begged his younger sister. "You make me watch it every time we go on a road trip."

Gumi completely ignored her brother and turned to Miki. "So Miki do you want to watch Mean Girls?"

"Yes, Gumi," Miki looked over at Gumo with a certain glance that made us all laugh. "I'd love to watch Mean Girls."

"Before we watch Mean Girls let's get another guy's opinion," Gumo exclaimed as he turned to face Len. "If you say Mean Girls shota then I'm gonna kill you."

"I don't want to watch Mean Girls can we just watch Hunger Games," Len replied dramatically. "And I'm not a shota!"

Miki, Gumi, Gumo and I laughed at Len as Gumi slipped in Hunger Games. In between our laughing Gumi said. "Because our shota requested it, so it shall be."

"Thanks Gumi," Len sighed until he realized what Gumi said. "I'M NOT A SHOTA!"

As we watched the movie the car began turning towards a highway exit. This caused Len to roll over on top of me in the trunk. Just like at dance class he was inches away from kissing me and I felt my cheeks steaming. But I don't know why I'd be blushing. I like my brother, I really have never thought about us being lovers or anything like that. I noticed once he registered what happened he briskly climbed off me.

"We're at the beach you guys," Gumo's dad called as he parked the car. As we all climbed out Miki, Gumi and I linked arms and ran into the freezing ocean.

"Holy shit that's cold!" Miki exclaimed as she ran out of the water with Gumi and I trailing behind her.

We all helped set up the chairs and umbrellas. Of course Gumi handed me an orange towel and after placing it down I plopped down on it. In my hand I held a magazine and began reading it. Meanwhile Miki lay by my left as she tanned and Gumi was on my right, also reading a magazine. Len and Gumo were swimming in the water, going farther out than I ever would.

"Gumi," her mother called. "Your father and I are heading to the sea food restaurant down the street. I know there's a huge line to order so we won't be back for a while. Please stay here and don't swim out too far."

"Okay mom," Gumi replied as she picked back up the magazine she was reading. As her parents walked away, Len and Gumo came to us. Gumi handed them both towels before picking back up her magazine.

"Gumi, if you think reading those Seventeen magazines will help you get a boyfriend you're even more of a dumbass then I thought," Gumo exclaimed as he dried off his hair before sitting next to his sister. Gumi wasn't going to let him get away with that insult. She quickly wrapped it up and smacked him on the head. Gumo cried out with a yelp.

"At least I'm not your level of dumbass, I can read unlike you Mr. I failed English two years in a row."

"Stop fighting," Miki yawned as she woke up from her nap. "Let's do something fun."

"Well," Gumi began. "According to this summer edition of Seventeen, one of the top things to do at a beach party is play the dare game."

"Who said this was a party?" Gumo sighed as he grabbed the magazine and began to fan himself.

"I don't care what you say," Gumi growled before turning to Miki. "Now, dare or dare?"

"Truth," she instantly replied. Miki and I hated playing the dare game with Gumi, she always came up with the most perverted dares.

"You can't Miki, you only can pick dare. Don't worry; I have the _best _dare ever."

"Fine," Miki sighed. "Dare."

"Good choice," Gumi exclaimed as she pulled a bag of fresh cherries, Miki's favorite, and placed them next to her. She picked one of them up, ripping off the stem and instructed Gumo to open his mouth. "Gumo hold the cherry right there on your tongue, but don't bite it or swallow it."

Gumo skeptically nodded his head as Miki gave him a terrified look.

"Miki, I dare you to eat that cherry off of my brother's tongue."

Gumi didn't know, but Miki told me she had a crush on Gumo. They were always pas de deux partners, so I guess her feelings made sense. Miki's face had turned beet red as she inched herself closer to Gumo's mouth. Cautiously she opened her mouth and swallowed the cherry; she and Gumo's lips were barely apart from each other. She chewed it and turned away from Gumo to spit out the pit.

I couldn't believe Miki just did that. I couldn't believe that's what Gumi dared her to do.

Now I was just scared for my dare.

* * *

~Len P.O.V. ~

"Good job Miki," Gumi clapped. "Now Miki you dare Rin and make it as good as mine."

As Rin heard her name, she instantly flushed.

"Okay I got one," Miki exclaimed as she grabbed two huge ice cubes out of the cooler behind her. "Rin put one in each cup of your bikini. You can't take them out, they have to melt."

Rin reverted her eyes from everyone else as she grabbed the ice cubes. Quickly she stuffed them in and she screeched from the cold.

"Miki what did I ever do to you?" Rin exclaimed as she turned to her friend. Miki said something, but I wasn't paying attention to that, I was paying attention to Rin. As the ice cubes melted inside her swimsuit, her nipples got hard and were completely visible. I tried to turn away, but it was hard.

"Rin," Gumi exclaimed. "Dare me next."

"Okay, let me think of something," A light flicked on in Rin's eye. "Gumi, I dare you, Miki you're gonna hate me for this, to feel Miki's boobs."

"Rin, what am I suppose to feel? There's nothing there."

"Hey!" Miki retorted. "I don't like this anymore than you do. Just do it already Gumi."

Gumi reached her hands around Miki and began groping her. Gumo laughed at his sister while the two girls made the most annoyed faces. When Rin said she was done, Gumi instantly pulled her hands away.

Then it was Gumo's turn to dare and of course I was the only one who was left. He gave me a devious glance before speaking. "Skinny dip Kagamine."

I wasn't expecting that from Gumo.

"Rin has to go with you to make sure you do it. And Rin you have to go in the water with him."

Slowly I stood up and offered Rin my hand. She followed me to an area of the beach that was surrounded with rocks so no one would see us. When I turned to face her, she was paler than usual. I knew why, but Gumo didn't.

"Rin, you don't have to come in the water with me," I tried to assure her.

"It's okay Len," she exclaimed. "I'll just sit up on the rocks here."

As she sat down I turned away so my sister didn't see me naked. I threw them behind me as I dove into the water. I hate to admit it, but it felt great. I swam out pretty far; Rin was barely visible from my view. But there was one thing I saw. Two guys, clearly older than us came out from behind her. They spoke to her for a bit, but Rin held her ground. I'm guessing they got tired of her so one of them picked up her arms while the other grabbed her legs. They swung her back and forth as if they were about to throw her in.

Rin couldn't swim.

Swiftly I moved through the water, hoping I'd reach Rin in time. In between breaths I looked up to make sure she wasn't in the water yet. Thankfully they hadn't thrown her in, yet. But a sudden splash caused me to look up. The two guys were walking away, empty handed.

"Rin," I frantically called when I realized she was no longer on the rock. I saw a pair of arms flailing above the water. Quickly I swam towards them, cause I had to assume it was Rin. As I moved closer I felt a body grab onto mine. Rin had her arms wrapped around my neck as I tried to pull both of us back to the surface. It was hard since I now had to carry my sister too.

"Rin," I exclaimed as we reached the surface. "Are you alright?"

She let out a few tears as she nodded her head. I wrapped my arm around her as I swam back to the rocks. I helped Rin climb up and when she was up on the highest rock, she handed me my trunks. Before stepping out of the water I slipped them on. As soon as I was on the same rock as her, Rin ran towards me, placing her head in my chest.

"It's okay now," I assured her as I stroked her back.

She took a few steps back, wiping her tears at the same time. She wrapped her wrist around mine and led me back to our friends. They were all eating along with Gumo's parents. As Rin and I sat down on her towel, Gumi handed us a dish of calamari.

No one brought up the dare game the rest of the day.

* * *

**What a fun game of dares XD**

**I was tempted to make this more pervy, but that's what lemons are for. (and one is coming up soon)**

**~Please Review (for the love of lemons :)**


	4. Second Position

~Rin P.O.V. ~

A few weeks have passed since the beach trip and this coming weekend was the mid-summer recital. I couldn't be any more excited. I had a solo to one of the favorite songs, a duet with Len and I had a lead in the group dance. My parents were coming which was nice since they usual missed my performances.

That day Lola was having everyone practice their duets. We didn't have to watch all of them, Lola said if we weren't performing then we could be either watching the dancers or hanging out in the lounge.

Miki, Gumo, Len and I sat in the longue with most of the other dancers. Miki was standing up in front of the mirror, putting her long red hair up in a bun so it stayed out of her face while she danced. When she was done she sat next to me before pulling her phone out of her bag.

"Can the people rehearsing in there be any slower?"she complained as she stuffed her phone back into her bag. "It's already getting late and Gumo and I have to dance next cause I have to go with my parents to pick up my cousins from the airport in twenty minutes. They've never been to Japan before and I'm supposed to show them around today."

"Where are they from?" I asked.

"France. I think I told you about them before, remember my cousins Teto and Ted. The ones who always send French bread to me over the holidays."

"Oh I remember them." Teto and Ted both had red hair and red eyes just like Miki. If I remember correctly Teto and Ted are twins and a few years older than me. "Just relax; they'll probably be done soon."

However no matter how hard I tried to calm her down, Miki stayed in the same freaked out state.

"Don't worry Miki," Gumo tried to assure her as he sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her cheeks instantly turned a fair shade of pink and she nodded her head.

"Miki and Gumo," Lola called as she opened the door to the studio. The two got up from their seats and ushered Len and I into the room with them. Len and I sat next to each other on the floor as we waited for them to start. Lola pressed place on a CD player and that's when it started. Instantly I recognized the song, it was Swan Theme from Swan Lake.

I knew from experience it was a song to dance to from when Lola got me into a production of Swan Lake. Miki was handling it very well though and Gumo was there helping her with each of the steps. The original version was only supposed to be a solo, but I guess Lola choreographed it to be a duet and it looked amazing. At the end, Miki had one leg up in the air while she stood up on point on the other leg. Her left arm wrapped around Gumo's neck. Gumo had an arm wrapped around her waist as he held her there till the music stopped. Lola, Len and I began clapping hysterically.

"Good job you two," Lola exclaimed as she walked up to them. "You're dismissed."

"I would stay and watch," Miki exclaimed to both Len and I. "But I've got to go."

"You need a ride?" Gumo asked her as she turned to face him.

She nodded her head. "If it's too much I could just call a cab or something."

"No it's fine. Go change and I'll meet you in front of the building."

After Miki left, Len whispered something into Gumo's ear that caused him to blush.

"I hate to interrupt," Lola exclaimed. "But Len and Rin, you two need to practice."

"Sorry Lola," Len replied as he offered me his hand. He led to the middle of the studio and we waited a few seconds for Lola to start the music. The song Len and I were assigned was Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima. I've loved the choreography for the song since the beginning and Lola even had a story with it. I was portraying a doll who longs to leave her master, but he keeps her locked up so she can't escape. All of my steps were supposed to be delicate while Len's were strong and protective.

The cello music in the beginning reminded me to get into position. Len was moving around me in a circle as I sat on the floor. Slowly I stood up and began spinning on point. After a few twirls Len wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me stable. Our left arms intertwined with each other's as he lifted me off the ground. The rest of the dance flew by and then I was getting into my final position.

Len and I were both sitting on the floor. My legs were stretched out towards my right and Len's were behind mine. His arms wrapped around my waist as I leaned back. He held his head over mine as if we were about to kiss. Looking into his eyes I felt safe and that only caused me to revisit the confusion I've felt before. Did I like Len more than a brother?

But before I could come up with a conclusion, the music stopped.

"Perfection," Lola clapped. "You two are done for the day. Please go change."

As Len and I walked to our separate dressing rooms, I noticed something.

* * *

~Len P.O.V. ~

I already had the door to the guy's changing room open, but before I went in I checked to see if Rin was inside. Good thing I did, cause she wasn't. In fact she was just sitting on her knees as she searched through her bag for something.

"Did someone seriously have to lock the door? Where's my key?" she muttered as she searched though her bag.

"Something wrong Rin?" I asked as I knelt next to her. She nodded her head.

"I can't get in the dressing room. I guess someone locked it or something."

As she spoke I looked over her. She had on a peach colored leotard and nude tights. There was no way she was walking home like that. I had to do something and I had an idea, but it was risky. Before dropping the question I peeked into the boy's changing room. No one was there.

When I turned back to face her, Rin gave me a questioning look.

"Come in here," I ushered her into the boy's room, but she resisted. "No one's there and if someone comes in then you can hide in one of the curtained changing rooms. And I promise I'll look the other way the entire time."

"You sure this'll work?" she asked. I told her it would and the two of us wandered inside. I opened my locker and pulled out my duffel bag. I unzipped it and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts. When I turned around I saw Rin only wearing a bra and her tights. She was slowly pulling them off, revealing her ivory skin. From the corner of her eye she saw me looking at her.

"I thought you said you wouldn't stare," she commented as she threw them into her bag. She kept her eyes away from mine as her cheeks turned a fair shade of red. I laughed nervously and turned away, knowing she was upset with me.

"Sorry Rin," I exclaimed as I zipped up my shorts. My phone began ringing in my pocket and I pulled it out. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh Len it's your father and I calling. We can pick you and Rin up if you don't feel like walking."

"Yeah that would be great," I replied as Rin mouthed, 'Who is it?'

'Mom,' I mouthed back and Rin rolled her eyes.

"Alright, just wait outside and we'll be there soon."

When I hung up the phone I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my sister wearing some shorts and a pushup bra.

"What did mom what Len?" She asked as her arms pressed her breasts together. I knew if I stared any longer, then I'd be more than blushing. So I threw her tank top at her.

"She wants us to meet her outside and please put on a shirt."

"Oh really Len," she joked as she slipped her shirt over her slender figure. "I thought you'd like it."

Rin grabbed her duffle bag and placed it over her shoulder. She opened the door and began walking out.

"Well," she called as she turned back. "Aren't you coming?"

I nodded my head as I slipped on my sneaker and ran out the door with my sister.

* * *

**I promise more twincest soon so look out for it.**

**Please REVIEW and check out my other stories too :)**


	5. Confession

**Hi Everyone**

**and for once I'm not updating at night!**

**This chapter sort of has a LEMON in it, so you've been warned. **

**Also there's a poll on my profile where you can vote on my next story since The Phoenix is Reborn is almost done. **

**Please VOTE, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

~Len P.O.V.~

It was late at night and I was sitting on my bed, just reading my summer reading book for English. I don't even remember what it's called nor was I really paying attention to what was going on in the story. It really wasn't too interesting compared to other books I've read, so I fell asleep.

"Len," my sister quietly called my name as she knocked on my door. "Can I come in? I can't sleep."

I rubbed my eyes before looking over at my alarm clock; it was eleven thirty at night and I knew our parents were already sleeping. They made it clear that they never wanted to see Rin and me together at night, but now was our chance. "Sure."

When she walked into my room, Rin was wearing a short, spaghetti strapped, ivory nightgown and it fit her body in all the right places. She came up to me and sat next to me on my bed. She leaned her head up against my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"What are you reading?" she asked me as she leaned over to look at my book. I noticed dark circles under her eyes and worried about her instantly. I knew Lola was pushing her to be the best, but I've always wondered if Rin was working too hard.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked her as I grabbed her by her shoulders, trying to avoid her question. Rin was always a heavy sleeper, whenever her head hit the pillow in the past, she passed out. It was unlike her to have issues sleeping. And no matter how long she slept, she always woke up looking and feeling awake and refreshed.

"I was just _thinking_," she pulled her body away from my grasp.

"About?" I asked her as I raised a brow. I knew she was nervous the recital this weekend, but she always was able to sleep peacefully no matter what she knew would happen the next day.

"Someone," her cheeks turned read and she reverted her eyes when she said someone.

"Who?" I tried to sound curious and not jealous, since I knew it wasn't me she liked. I'm her brother, that's all I am to her. She probably likes one of the guy dancers at our school. But if she says Gumo, I'm going to beat the crap out of him.

She stayed silent.

"Come on Rin," I exclaimed. "You can tell me."

"No I can't," she continued to blush.

"I'm your brother," I just wanted to know so badly to know the name of the person who kept my sister up. The person who was so deeply on her mind. "You can tell me."

"Len," Rin asked as she turned back to me. She was still blushing madly when she looked up at me. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," my cheeked flushed out of embarrassment and I nervously pat the top of her head, "You're my sister."

"I know that Len," she laughed as she pushed my hand off her head, "But do you love me even more than that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I was completely confused by Rin's actions. She never was this hard to figure out, no offense to her. She leaned in; her lips were practically touching mine. It was almost like she was waiting for me to reveal my feelings.

"Fine Rin," I sighed. "I love you. More than a brother should."

Her lips smashed up against mine in a passionate kiss. They felt so soft and sweet up against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed mine around her waist.

"I was waiting to hear that from you," Rin exclaimed before kissing me again.

I felt her open her mouth and cautiously I stuck my tongue inside. Her lips tasted sweet, like orange lip gloss. Our tongues played around in her mouth as I leaned closed. Then I pinned her down on my bed. Our lips broke apart which gave both of us a chance to breath. Already her face had a light pink flush to it.

Rin grabbed the bottom of my grey t-shirt and pulled it off my body. After my shirt fell to the floor, I leaned back down and began kissing her down her neck. She ran her cold fingers over my skin before wrapping her arms around my neck. She mimicked my gesture, but was much more gently and cautious than I was. I'd longed for this moment for far too long not to enjoy it. She let out a few moans when I bit her more sensitive areas.

She took hold of her nightgown and pulled it off her body, revealing her black lace bra and underwear. Personally I wasn't expecting her to be wearing that, but it just made her look ever sexier. It just contrasted so deeply from her ivory skin. I lifted her back off the bed so I could undo the clasp. It took a bit of toying, but eventually I got it off. I admit that my sister doesn't have the biggest breasts, but she at lease had something for me to play with.

I groped the left one until I felt myself grow hard. I guess she felt it against her, cause a nervous expression covered her face. I knew she was my sister and that I shouldn't be feeling this way, but it was impossible. I just loved my sister too much.

"Does it feel good?" I whispered in her ear before chewing lightly on her earlobe. She answered me with another moan.

"Len," I heard someone call my name and everything faded away.

"What?" I jumped up in my bed to see Rin standing in front of me, wearing a tank top and some shorts. In her hand was her duffle bag and she told me that our parents were driving us to class. I sighed. Just like I thought, it all was a dream; a fantasy. I knew what I longed for was never was that going to happen. So all I could do was dream about it till my feelings for her fade away.

* * *

**Okay I know the Lemon was bad, but there will be better ones later on. **

**I promise.**

**So for the poll the choices are Mermaid, Cantarella, Synchronicity, Ah it's a Wonderful Cat Life, Virgin Suicides and Spice. **

**Please VOTE and REVIEW :)**

**If you can't vote tell me which one you want in your review**


	6. Still Doll

**Hi Everyone!**

**So I have a few things to tell you guys.**

**1.) My exams are coming up in a few days so I might not update for a while.**

**2.) There's a poll on my profile where you can vote for my next story.**

* * *

~Rin P.O.V.~

As I stood in front of the mirror covered wall inside the dressing room, I smoothed out the skirt of my dress. It was short and navy. I had a few navy petticoats underneath it which made my legs itch. My point shoes were the same navy color as my dress and tied tightly so they wouldn't loosen while I danced. My blonde hair was up in a bun with a few curly strands hanging by the sides of my face.

While I was alone, I began practicing my turns. In the back of my head I heard my mom yelling at me; telling me to go faster, to point my toes, to convey emotion.

Meanwhile everyone else was waiting in the off stage areas of the theater; watching everyone else dance. But I was just too stressed out to watch everyone else so causally. Although most were my friends, they were still my competition and I needed to win the scholarship.

I'd already done the group dance, so now it was time for the duet and then the solo. I knew on the outside I looked elegant and composed, but on the inside I felt sick. I wish I had another week to perfect my duet with Len. We went to the studio early this morning to practice, but I just felt like I needed more time.

In my solitude, I heard the door open behind me and I turned to face whoever had come in.

"Len," I whispered under my breath when I saw my brother standing in the doorway.

When I turned to face him I noticed a light pink flush on his cheeks. This was the first time I saw his outfit for the duet, so I felt surprised. He had on an ivory collared shirt, brown dress pants, and a yellow tie. Of course his hair was tied up in a ponytail. He held a hand behind his back as he walked up to me. When he was inches away from me, he rested his forehead on mine. We both were looking down, but nervously smiling too. Then he revealed what he held behind his back. It was a hair clip with a blue satin rose attached to it.

"For you my princess," I laughed at the nickname that I hadn't heard in years. Len grabbed my left hand and spun me around so I faced the mirror. He clipped it to my bun and once it was on I turned back to face him.

"You look beautiful," he was still blushing which made me blush.

"Thank you," my voice sounded quieter than usual.

He leaned closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. As he hugged me I looked down at the floor. I don't know why, but after a while I felt the need to look up. When I did I realized Len's lips were inches away from mine. We stood there for what felt like forever, but our lips didn't move any closer together. However, suddenly my lips started to move closer towards his. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't.

"Well," Len moved away before holding out his hand to me. "We're next after Miki and Gumo, we should go backstage."

I reached over and held onto it like it was my life support. As we walked upstairs to the theater, I saw Gumo and Miki finishing their dance. As they bowed I felt my heart beating racing in my chest. Its sound blasted in my head.

"Next up for the duets we have Rin and Len Kagamine performing Still Doll," Lola announced us and we walked out into place. I sat in the middle of the stage and waited for the music to start. Len was standing a few feet away from me and once the cello music started he started walking around me.

_Hi Miss Alice__, _

_w__ith your glass eyes._

Len gazed intensely into my eyes as I stood up to begin my pirouettes. As Len got closer, I noticed my cheeks heating up so I tried to calm down.

_What kind of dream can you see?_

Len wrapped his arm around my waist and I continued to spin in his arms.

_Are you fascinated with me?_

I was lifted off the floor and I leaned back so my head rested against Len's back.

_Still__ m__y heart tears__ a__nd drifts. _

_Stuck in the patched crevices__ a__re memories._

Slowly I rolled back up so Len and I'd eyes were staring directly at each other. Then slid down Len's body till my feet touched the floor of the stage. My hand slid down his chest and for a few seconds I felt his heart beating under my hand._  
_

_Hi Miss Alice with those fruitful lips._

_To whom is your love cast away?_

_Who do you lament for?_

Len caressed my face and as he did I noticed him blushing. Meanwhile I grabbed my left leg and pulled it up and over my head. I knew I had to concentrate on this part or else I could pull a muscle, but Len's gaze made me forget that I was dancing for my life.

_Already __I spin my words_

"Len," I whispered under my breath. "I…"

_My feverish tongue h__as turned cold.__  
_

Slowly Len placed me down on the floor of the stage. I stretched my legs out to the side as he sat down next to me.

_The song to love c__an't be sung either._

His arms wrapped around my waist, but this time his touch felt different. As our faces moved closer together, a look of passion and lust filled my brother's eyes._Still you do not answer._

The lights dimmed down and as they did I felt Len's finger run over my lips. We were so absorbed in the moment that we forgot to get off stage, so Lola yelled at us to get off. Len and I walked downstairs to where the dressing rooms were. As I was about to open the door for mine and go change, I felt a tug on my wrist.

"Len," I said under my breath, but before I could say anything else he pinned me up to the wall behind me.

* * *

**OoOoOh Len XD**

**Remember**** please VOTE and REVIEW**


	7. Nerves

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE :(**

**A lot has been going on in my life recently and I apologize for neglecting my stories. **

**I have a vacation coming up next week so expect me to update all my other stories A.S.A.P.**

**...**

**Anyways I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day**

**Please REVIEW and ENJOY !**

* * *

~Len P.O.V.~

"You can do this Len," I told myself as I paced back and forth in front of Rin's dressing room. After my dream, I realized that maybe I did like Rin more than a sister. But before I jumped into anything, I wanted to know if she felt the same way.

I looked down in my hands and saw the rose hairclip I'd bought Rin yesterday. "Come on Len, now or never."

I quickly pushed the door open, as I did so I nearly tripped over. However Rin didn't see that. When she turned around, I couldn't breathe. She looked gorgeous in her dress and looking at her made me blush. I kept the rose hidden behind my back and I hoped she'd like it. I could tell from her expression she was hiding how nervous she was.

So I walked up to her till my head rested against her's. Slowly I revealed the rose and noticed her smile once she saw it. With my other hand, I grabbed her's and spun her around so she faced the mirror.

"For you my princess," I felt so stupid saying that, I hadn't called Rin that since we were kids. But at least she laughed. That's a good sign, right?

I clipped the rose into her hair as I watched her in the mirror. I then noticed I was still blushing and she could see it too. Stupid mirror.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Rin's voice sounded soft and gentle.

She turned around and once she was facing me, I hugged her. My arms rested around her waist as she stood there. I then thought about kissing her. Not on the lips, maybe just the forehead or the cheek. But as I leaned in, Rin raised her head. I couldn't tell then if I was dreaming or not, but Rin's lips started getting closer. I knew I wanted to kiss her, but something about this felt wrong; so I moved away. Rin looked at me with a confused expression as I held out my hand to her.

Both of us were silent, so I decided to break it. "Well, we're next after Miki and Gumo, we should go backstage."

Rin gripped onto my hand as we walked upstairs, leaving the calmness of the dressing room for the terror of the stage.

* * *

"Next up for the duets we have Rin and Len Kagamine performing Still Doll," Lola spoke into the microphone before walking off stage.

I looked over at Rin who looked like she'd pass out from nerves. I wanted to assure her it was going to be alright, but I didn't have time. We walked onto the stage and took our positions. Rin stopped in the middle of the stage and I walked away from her. I waited for the music the start and once it did, I started moving towards her.

_Hi Miss Alice,_

_with your glass eyes._

Rin stood up to begin her pirouettes. At the same time I slowly circled around her, slowly getting closer. From the corner of my eye, I saw her blushing. I just assumed it was her makeup, but then I realized she never had blush on.

_What kind of dream can you see?_

I wrapped my arm around her waist and she continued to spin. Her waist sometimes touched my crotch, making me even more nervous, especially for the next part.

_Are you fascinated with me?_

I grabbed Rin's slender waist and lifted her off the stage. She leaned backwards and her head rested against my back.

_Still__my heart tears__and drifts._

_Stuck in the patched crevices__are memories._

I felt the pressure of her head leave my back as she rolled up. I held her and she looked directly into my eyes. Her gaze seemed so gentle and I felt myself blush. As Rin slid down, her hand moved down my chest. I hoped she couldn't tell I was nervous.

_Hi Miss Alice with those fruitful lips._

_To whom is your love cast away?_

_Who do you lament for?_

I caressed her face and saw her blushing. Wait, is she blushing because she's nervous or does she like me? I couldn't ask her now, we were performing. Maybe after the dance?

_Already__I spin my words_

"Len," I heard Rin quietly call my name. "I…"

_My feverish tongue has turned cold._

Carefully I brought Rin down onto the stage before sitting down next to her.

_The song to love can't be sung either._

I brought her closer to me by wrapping my arm around her waist. She didn't resist my touch and moved closer to me. Our lips were only a few centimeters apart. That's when I realized I _wanted _to kiss her. Not on the cheek, like I would as her brother. I want to feel her soft lips. I want to be her's and I want her to love me.

_Still you do not answer._

The lights started to slowly turn down and once I could barely see anything, I ran my finger over her soft lips. I leaned forward, but before I could kiss her Lola told us to go downstairs. Rin and I walked off stage and downstairs to the dressing rooms. From the corner of my eye, I watched her. She seemed to be deep in thought and that made me nervous. What if she could tell I had feelings for her?

That was it. I had to tell her, now.

Before she walked into her dressing room, I grabbed her wrist and pinned her up against the wall on her right. I looked into my little sister's shocked eyes. She seemed so nervous and a light flush covered her face.

"Rin," I wanted to tell her, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"There you guys are," Miki interrupted me before I could say anything else. Then she looked over at Rin and I's current position. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," I assured her as I got off of Rin. "I was just leaving."

As I walked away, I cursed myself for not staying anything else.

But I also noticed that Rin was blushing as I left.

Maybe there is hope for me after all?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW and VOTE on my POLL**

**P.S. Every review from you guys is like my V-Day gift :)**


End file.
